Achievements (Payday 2)/AK-CAR Mod Pack
Permanent Achievements= Note: None of these achievements require the DLC to complete. hostages or more on the dance floor when you escape. Unlocks the "Aluminum Grip" for the AK weapon family, the "Aluminum Foregrip" for the Krinkov submachine gun and the "LW Upper Receiver" for the CAR weapon family. }} seconds of starting the heist on the OVERKILL difficulty. Unlocks the "Scope Mount" and "PBS Suppressor" for the AK weapon family, "Alfred" mask, "Dawn" material and "Dinosaur Skull" pattern.}} players using unmodified "AK Rifle" rifles and "PARA" submachine guns. Unlocks the "DMR Kit AK.762" and the "Low Drag Magazine" for the AK weapon family, "Timothy" mask, "Prehistorical" material and "Dinosaur Stripes" pattern.}} of the patrolling guards in stealth in the bathroom. Unlocks the "E.M.O. Foregrip" and the "OVAL Foregrip" for the CAR weapon family and the "Aftermarket Shorty" for the PARA submachine gun. }} minutes with each crew member wearing the Improved Combined Tactical Vest and no Armor Kit deployable equipped. Unlocks the "Classic Stock" for the AK weapon family, "2 Piece Stock" for the AK and CAR weapon families, "Pachy" mask, "Fossil" material and "Prehistoric Predator" pattern.}} cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} |-|Teasers= ''The following appeared on February 18, 2015. They were replaced on February 26, 2015. |-|Tips= Note that this achievement can be completed by any number of players, as long as all human players are wielding saws as both primary and secondary weapons - it may therefore be best to bring AI henchmen to gun down the mobsters as rapidly as possible if going loud. The difficulty is not restricted, either, so the easiest difficulty can be chosen. Stockholm Syndrome basic combined with one of the saws lacking the Silent Motor will make it a little easier to complete the heist in stealth. To speedrun the heist in loud, one could complete it on Normal, saw open the security door, use Shaped Charges to open the safe and wait in the room for the pickup truck and escape van to arrive. Using melee will be easier to kill normal cops as specials enemies will be more absent on lower difficulties. hostages or more on the dance floor when you escape. Unlocks the "Aluminum Grip" for the AK weapon family, the "Aluminum Foregrip" for the Krinkov submachine gun and the "LW Upper Receiver" for the CAR weapon family. }} The achievement conditions consider intimidated civilians on the dance floor as hostages, thus it is not necessary to cable tie 12 civilians. seconds of starting the heist on the OVERKILL difficulty. Unlocks the "Scope Mount" and "PBS Suppressor" for the AK weapon family, "Alfred" mask, "Dawn" material and "Dinosaur Skull" pattern.}} There are enough ATMs in the entrance area and lower shopping floors to complete this objective with saws or ECM jammers. With 2 or 3 teammates on Overkill difficulty(8 ATMs needed) and a bit of coordination, each picking a side and 1 assisting the other, they can easily complete the achievement. players using unmodified "AK Rifle" rifles and "PARA" submachine guns. Unlocks the "DMR Kit AK.762" and the "Low Drag Magazine" for the AK weapon family, "Timothy" mask, "Prehistorical" material and "Dinosaur Stripes" pattern.}} Both weapons must be completely unmodified, and the primary weapon has to be ''specifically the AK Rifle. In turn, both weapons must be freshly bought, since removing bolt-affecting modifications previously applied to it will not restore the default bolt. minutes with each crew member wearing the Improved Combined Tactical Vest and no Armor Kit deployable equipped. Unlocks the "Classic Stock" for the AK weapon family, "2 Piece Stock" for the AK and CAR weapon families, "Pachy" mask, "Fossil" material and "Prehistoric Predator" pattern.}} Note that 4 minutes is roughly the length of a four-player ECM chain. From level 68 onwards it is possible to build for the ICTV and all the ECM jamming upgrades. This can be done numerous ways, but the least obvious method is to take the vantage point asset and snipe from across the street. The police AI will not send them into the building if there are no players or hostages inside and the front windows remain intact. As Twitch doesn't leave prior to going loud, Private Party can only be completed in open combat. This method is best done with 4 players. To keep the cops out of the Jewelry Store is to have 1 player at the back defending one of the offices. Another at the right office and two at the front covering the entrance. It may be beneficial to have two Technicians with Sentry Guns and Trip Mines, these can be used to cover the back windows and help the other duo at the front. One of the players at the front should have Inspire Aced and the other player at the front be an Enforcer for maximum damage output. The randomly spawned container in the alley alley may benefit the crew in their attempt as the left-handed windows and office are completely blocked, meaning there will be one less entry/exit point to cover. Note that the police will not enter via the sides if the windows are intact and closed. Cloakers spawning inside the store via overhead vents will not void this achievement, though they may complicate the situation if the crew is caught off-guard. It is possible to solo this achievement holding the outside front of the store with a pair of sentries. Do not open or break any windows, and stay out front with the sentries. It is possible to solo this achievement from the vantage point. Sentries can be used to take out police units over the edges, letting you focus on keeping the front door clear. Do not bring AI henchmen as they will run into the store and draw in the police; they may also break windows. Shoot the first responders; frequently shoot further responders to hold their attention, and pay particular attention to any police straying towards the front of the store. Be careful not to shoot out the store front windows. The police will not break the windows, so the front door is their only entrance, and it's easy to cover from the vantage point. (Video) Hold out until the van comes back; the heist doesn't need to be completed to get the achievement, and like the other achievements it can be done without DLC ownership. Category:Support Pages